Thunderbird One Goes Down
by Virginia Tracy
Summary: Virginia Tracy is the only daughter of billionaire ex-astronaut, Jeff Tracy. She is also the older twin of Virgil. What happens when a 'bird is taken out of the sky? Will she survive? What will this do to the Tracy family and the Thunderbirds? Movie-Verse.
1. Introduction

**I DO NOT OWN THUNDERBIRDS! If I did well then I would have a lot more money, but I don't and probably never will. Enjoy. Please be aware that this is my first story ever.**

Before I go any further into this I should probably introduce myself. My name is Virginia Gabrielle Tracy. If you haven't heard of me then you probably have heard of my dad, Jefferson Tracy. I have five brothers, two older and three younger. In order, we are Scott, John, me, my younger twin brother Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. Being the only girl can be trying at times, especially with my dad's secret organization. This story is a recollection of what happened to me on a mission from the various points of view of my family and myself.


	2. Calm Before the Storm Part 1

**John**

"Oh coffee, how I love you."

As I am breathing in the sweet aroma of my mid-morning beverage I hear the alarm go off indicating someone needs the help of International Rescue. Reaching over I flip the switch to open communications to them.

"This is International Rescue. What is you emergency?" I say.

"Help! There is a fire and many people are trapped! Please come and help us. The fire spans for an entire block and may spread to the surrounding blocks. Please we need your help!" The man on the other end of the link begs.

"Ok sir. We hear you and are on our way."

"Oh Thank You!"

I flip the switch again to cut the link with the man and then send a call down to Tracy Island.

**Virginia**

"Gordy come on. Stop splashing me!"

"Sorry sis. I am afraid I can't do that."

"Really and why not?"

"Because it is my job as one of your little brothers."

Little brothers. You would think at the age of 19 he would stop this, but noooo. Here it is not even I am 10am and I am soaking wet. Hang on a minute… here comes Scott and dad!

"Gordon," I say quiet enough so Scott and dad can't hear, "Keep it up and see what happens."

"Really sis? What are you going to do?" *Splash*

*Sniffle* "Dad, Scott, Gordon keeps splashing me and he won't stop." *Sniffle*

Gordon looks like a dear in the head lights as dad starts so make his way over.

"Gordon h…"

Dang it! Dad gets cut off by the klaxon.

We all forget about the splashing situation and quickly make our way inside to command and control.


	3. Calm Before the Storm Part 2

**I do not own Thunderbirds. Thank you gilmorefreak23 for following! Also people please review! This is my first story and I would really like to know what I am doing right or wrong and am open to suggestions! That enough from me, now on with the story!**

**Jeff**

Jeff Tracy and his four island bound children rush into Jeff's office ready for the mission that awaits them.

Jeff flips the switch that transforms his office into command and control and opens communications with John aboard Thunderbird 5.

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5, John, what's the situation?"

"I have just received word of a block-wide fire that has the chances of spreading to those around it. There are also reports of people trapped within some of those buildings."

"F.A.B. John we will take it from here son." Jeff then turns to his other children.

"Scott, you and Virginia take Thunderbird One. Gordon and Virgil take Thunderbird Two. You all know the drill. Be safe. Thunderbirds Are Go!"

8 Hours and 5 Blocks of Fires Later…

**Virginia **

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two. Come in Virge."

"Thunderbird One I read you. What's up Gina?"

"We are just about done with this block. Are you ready to move on to the last one?"

"Yeah. I'll contact Gordon in the Firefly and we will meet you over there. Is Scott already on the ground with the local rescue workers over there?"

"Yes, he's mapping out knock down procedures for the largest of the buildings. I'm heading over now."

"F.A.B. see you soon."

**Scott**

Virginia is going to hate this procedure.

"Scott to Thunderbird One."

"I read you Scott. Do you have a procedure for us yet?"

"Yes… but it involves you getting above the blaze and angling your oxygen depletion rockets a certain way. It will also cause Thunderbird One to become hard to control. They need me on the ground or I would do it, but if you don't think y…"

"Scott, you know dang well I am capable. Now, what do I need to do?"

"Ok. Get the ship up to the building and start gaining altitude."

"Ok Scott. Wh..is…th…ne….o?"

"Virginia? Virginia? Do you copy?"

"…."

"Virginia, come in."

That's when it happened. That's when the very building that everyone thought was the least of the hazards exploded into a fireball and toppled to land right on top of Thunderbird One burying it, burying my little sister.


	4. Hour After

**Again I don't own Thunderbirds... Thank you for the reviews! Sadly this might be my last update for around a week... :( I have college midterms this week and haven't started the next chapter yet. I will update as soon as I find time! Keep reading and bare with me... OH and review too! I like reviews and they help me write this for you! Okay I'm done. On with it!**

**Virgil**

"NOOOO!"

I hear Gordon say something over the communications from the ground but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Virgil! What is going on? We just lost contact with Virginia." I hear my dad say.

"Virgil answer me son." Again it's my dad.

"Th-Th-The building. D-Dad its. Virginia is. Thund-Thunderbird One. Dad the building is on top of her!" I finally manage to get out.

Silence and then I hear Scott start talking to me.

**Jeff**

No. Not my princess. Not my baby girl.

Scott moves in from the couch, obviously taking control, and a small part of me is glad because the thought of me losing one of my children, let alone my only daughter has left me frozen.

I hear Scott saying something to Virgil over the communications feed and zero in on what he is saying.

"Virgil. Virgil listen to me! I need you to focus. Virg, are you with me?"

"Y-Yeah. Scott, I'm with you."

"Good. Now I need you to take a deep breath and tell me something. Can you get Thunderbird Two into that large lot a little to the north?"

"Yeah Scott. I can. I am landing now."

"Good now get a hover stretcher and Gordon. I'm going to find some of the local rescuers and send them your way to help the two of you get our sister out. I need the two of you to report back when you are entering Thunderbird One, ok?"

"Ok Scott."

**Virgil**

"Virgil to Scott. The locals are with us and we have managed to get the door clear. We are about to enter Thunderbird One."

"I hear you Virgil, and I will be waiting outside when you bring her out.

Fifteen minutes later the local responders run out of the ship followed by Gordon, tears streaming down his face, hurriedly pushing the hover stretcher. Virgil is running beside it, tears also running down his face, pumping a bag that is attached to a tube down Virginia's throat, obviously breathing for her. Gordon then screams for Scott to get an ambulance there fast and that she doesn't have much time. Blood covers her otherwise white uniform and she looks, for lack of better words, dead. Scott prays that she pull through as he runs ahead of his brothers and fading sister to flag down an ambulance.

**Virginia**

Agony, terror, relief, and voices.  
That is all I remember after I heard the panicked screams from Virgil and the building collapsing around and on top of the ship.  
Agony everywhere in my body. My leg, chest, and head. Agony just agony.  
Terror because I knew somewhere deep inside me that there was a very real chance that this was the end and I was facing it alone here trapped inside Thunderbird One.  
Relief that I am indeed alone and none of my brothers will suffer this fate.  
I could hear voices but they are far away and I don't recognize them.  
After that I remember nothing, just a cold darkness as I slipped away.

**Hmmm... What will happen? Will she survive? When will I find time to write the next chapter and post? These are the questions who's answers we seek.**


	5. FYI

Hello Everyone! I promise I haven't given up on this! Midterms at college took longer than I initially planned I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please stay with me!


	6. Waiting

**Hello again! Like I mentioned in the last chapter I had midterms at college and haven't had time to get this chapter to you. As always, I do not own the Thunderbirds, I only own Virginia. Please review! Thank you for the reviews and **

**General POV Upon Arrival at the Hospital**

The back doors of the ambulance whip open to a scene of a 21 year old woman in a blood stained uniform. The young woman is intubated and has a pulse that is growing weaker by the second. The call to the emergency room came in describing this particular situation. This situation is not only one that is critical, but it is one that involves the entire heroic organization known as International Rescue. Several medical personnel rush toward a trauma room, while others rush to move the International Rescue agent into it. Along the way they are briefed by one of the young woman's distraught teammates, who also happens to be their medic. He is then given scrubs in order to change out of guided a crowded waiting room where he is left to his own devises.

Once they get the woman into a trauma room they start assessing the damage, start blood transfusions, and discover that they need to get her into surgery immediately. They rush into one of the operating rooms and struggle to keep her alive.

**Virgil**

I've been stuck in this crowded room for 2 hours. 2 damn hours! What could possibly be happening that no one can come tell me anything for 2 hours? Oh right…the fires… . Dad should be getting here soon. Scott has been here for around an hour and hasn't stopped pacing and mumbling to himself, and its driving me almost as crazy as this waiting is and I think it's becoming unnerving for some of the other people here too.

"Hey Scott…. Scott…. SCOTT!"

After three tries he looks up kind of startled. "What?"

"Can you please stop pacing?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry Virgil." He sits beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders. "How are you holding up?"

What kind of question is that? "Holding up? Well… I guess as well as I can considering. I mean all I can see is her.. um…."

"Hey hey hey. Come on Virgil it's going to be ok. She is going to be ok. Listen I'm going to go and try to find out what is going on. Ok? Why don't you call the commander and see how far out he is."

"The commander? . Ok."

It was weird hearing Scott call dad "the commander" but there are people around and focused on us, so I guess that makes sense. I pick my helmet up off the floor by the bag with my uniform in it. (The hospital employees gave Virgil a set of scrubs so that he could change out of his blood covered uniform. The blood was from when he and Gordon pulled Virginia out of the wreckage.) I then key in the code for Tracy Island and wait for someone to answer.

**Gordon and Jeff**

"Thunderbird Two to base. Requesting permission to land."

"Base to Thunderbird Two. Permission granted Gordon. We are all ready. Land and then we will board and head back to the hospital."

"FAB dad. What do you mean by "we"?"

"Brains just got back with John, so there is him and myself."

"Ok… once I am on the ground I am going to change into a new uniform and grab one for Scott and Virgil too."

"That's fine. John and I will meet you down there soon."

"FAB dad. See you then."

"Hey dad?"

"Yes John? Are you ready to leave? What is the bag for?"

"I grabbed some things that I thought we might need, and some things for Virginia. Um... it looks like Virgil is trying to get through."

I take a deep breath and feel the blood drain from my face and my hands start shaking again. Answering this call from my fourth child may ruin my world, or it could make this day a little bit better. Taking another shaky breath I flip the switch and start talking with my son.

"Tracy Island here. Have you heard anything Virgil?"

"Not yet commander. Scott just went to see if he can find something out.

"Commander? Virgil why are you using….. are you surrounded by people?"

"Yes Sir. Hospital personnel have placed us in the hospitals main waiting area. Sir we were wondering what your ETA is and if you could bring me another uniform."

"Of course Virgil, and keep us posted on Virginia's condition. By that I mean, the second you know anything call in."

"Yes sir. That was my plan. What are we to do with the ship?"

"If it is in the condition to do so, lock it down and engage the security system and see about a police presence to guard it. You know we would usually bring them back here, but because it is all over the news that one of our own was injured and we have a ship down. No matter how much I hate the idea, we are going to have to make all future appearances in this as the Thunderbirds. We are about to leave, we should arrive in around 30 minutes."

"Understood Sir. Scott is coming back. If there are any updates I will call back. Virgil out."

**Virgil**

I take off my helmet and notice a young girl smiling at me while her and another woman are being talked to by someone that is clearly a surgeon. I feel Scott sit down on the couch next to me and look over to him

"Did they tell you anything Scott?"

"They said that the Administrator and the doctor will be out here soon."

"Scott it's not your fault. That building was the most stable and had it worked, the rest of the fires would have been put out and saved manpower and possibly lives."

"Yeah and it didn't work. But because I've been sick, the commander wouldn't let me pilot Thunderbird One, and because of my orders to Virginia she could die." Scott then drops his head into his hands and breaks down into tears, which is a first among people that are outside of the family. I reach over and squeeze his shoulder on the verge of tears myself. "Virgil, I don't think I can do this anymore. I mean what is the point of this? Why do we do what we do, when there is this constant risk?"

This is when the little girl that was smiling at me earlier came over, sat down next to Scott, and hugged him. "Ummm…Hi. My name is Faith. You guys saved my mommy and daddy. Thank you. Because of you I don't have to live with Aunt Carrie. And peez don't be sad. The doctors here are really nice. I broke my leg once and they gave me stickers and a pink cast. Anyway the girl Thunderbird will be ok. Hey maybe she will get a pink cast and stickers too!"

When Scott hears this little girl he stops crying and returns her hug with a one armed one before she hops down off the couch and goes back over to her aunt.

Scott and I both sit in silence until there are two people standing in front of us.

"Hello, my name is Joseph Peterson, I am the hospital administrator, and this is Dr. Matthew Scott. Could the two of you please come with us so that we may discuss your teammate's condition?"

Scott and I silently nod, gather our things and follow the two men. We are both visibly nervous about what we will hear about our sister within the next few minutes.


	7. Results

**Hello Again! This is a short chapter to bring us off of the wonderful cliff I left you all dangling off of. Sorry about that by the way. Please keep reviewing!**

**As usual I do not own Thunderbirds. If I did then I would not be in community college. I only own Virginia.**

**Ok enough of me jabbering at you. On with it!**

**POV of Onlookers in Waiting Room**

We all look after the rescuers as they go off with two hospital employees to find out the fate of their downed teammate. When the two employees approached and spoke to them they both paled and began to shake with nervousness that they originally arrived here with. Someone says, "I feel so terrible for them. They put their lives on the line for people like us almost every day, and this is how nature repays them? With one of their own fighting to stay alive? It's just not fair."

**Results**

"This way please you two. Please have a seat anywhere you please."

Virgil and I take seats in front of the desk and look towards Dr. Scott. Once he sees that he has our attention he begins to tell us Virginia's condition.

"Right, well I am going to skip the pleasantries and get down to business. Your teammate, as you know, came in within an hour after a building collapsed on top of the ship that she was piloting. As a result she has suffered a concussion, a double tension pneumothorax, multiple broken ribs, cracked pelvis, a shattered right leg, and extensive amounts of internal bleeding. She is currently nearing the end of the surgery that we hope will stop the internal bleeding. After that the surgeons will move onto piecing her leg back together, and then we will move her to the Intensive Care Unit where we will then go from there. As of now, her condition is critical. We have had to give her multiple transfusions and she is still connected to the ventilator."

Both International Rescue agents are at a loss for words but are obviously slightly relieved to finally hear that their teammate is alive, at least for now.

The shorter of the two finally speaks and requests to be excused and leaves the room followed closely followed by the taller darker haired man.

The two men are found a few minutes later and are escorted to the Intensive Care Unit into the room that their teammate will be moved into once the surgeries are complete.


End file.
